Beyond Repair
by Lady Razor
Summary: In the northwest, the Walkers are stronger, smarter, and faster and they're spreading quickly. There's a catch, those bitten aren't turned but rather mutated. Five of these bitten, mutated survivours rise above and travel to Georgia in order to restore the world, crossing the Savannah and Woodbury and many others along the way. Cancelled, see profile for more info
1. Chapter 1

_When the virus struck it had started somewhere in the northeast, hitting the Americas first and badly before spreading westward, some of it heading farther east and hitting Europe and the other continents. As the government failed to hold back the virus, everything slowly collapsed: civilisations, food supplies...humanity. But as the virus got further into the northwest, it began to fade and die out due to the cold climate. It was too late when everyone realised that someone had purposely spilled a stronger virus into the colder areas. Not only did it infect almost immediately but it also made the Walkers up there stronger, faster, smarter than ever before. Some retained thought, others retained more than just the basic motor functions. The northwest was the worst place to be at for the apocalypse and the news spread far and wide by mouth soon enough where everyone began heading back to the source of the original virus where everything was easier. Dangerous but not as._

_It was months after the northwest collapsed that something strange was happening up there. Stranger than things in the south and east. When people were bitten, they weren't infected but underwent mutations, things that either helped or hindered them. Some become stronger, others cleverer, some weaker, or even more deranged and turned into cannibals. The effects were all different. Those not hit directly with the airborne virus (or killed by other survivours) were, in a way, immune to it all. No matter how many bites, they never turned. In every single one that was bitten, they all evolved. Their immunity system got stronger, they had greater reflexes, and seemed to have a scent that Walkers passed off as their own._

_A few had stepped up and decided to travel east where they could possibly find a struggling, surviving government centre or maybe other survivours to share the immunity with. Something to save everyone and rebuild humanity. Through these struggles, they will band together as they make their way to Georgia in hopes of reaching the CDC before it's too late and those not immune die out._

_Struggling to keep their humanity, sanity, and lives, they will face Savannah, Woodbury, and everything in between in order to save everyone else be it that only one makes it or all do. _

* * *

**Hello and thank you for reading my new story! This is indeed a SYOC for the Walking Dead; it will be placed in both the show and the game. As far as I'm concerned, I will have them start out in Georgia and slowly cross paths with each other and eventually our beloved groups (both Lee's and Rick's) and most likely stick with them as far as possible. The story will be set both pre-series and make its way into the game first, follow it all (or as far as I can get it to go), and then turn it around and send them to Hershel's once more where they'll join up with Rick and Co.**

**I've only a few preset rules that I ask you to follow.**

**_1. Your character MUST be from/visiting the northwest._  
**

**_2. No more than TWO mutations and it has to be physical or mental, no powers or magic._**

**_3. No Mary-sues/Marty-sues! They will be rejected immediately! If you don't know whether or not your character is a Mary/Marty-sue, I recommend that you take the Mary-sue Litmus Test._**

**_4. I will only accept FOUR characters, two guys and two girls (my own makes the fifth)_**

**_5. I will be looking for variety so try something new! _**

**The deadline will be this Friday/early Saturday! If I don't have anything by then, I'll extend it to next week. I will not reserve spots and they have to be submitted through PM or else I will ignore it. There will be a chapter about every character accepted, mine included. A basic description about them will be posted within the author's note before beginning. Here's the info needed: **

_Name:_

_Nicknames?_

_Age:_

_Date of Birth:_

_Birthplace/Hometown:_

_Gender:_

_Ethnicity:_

_Mutations (2 only)_

_How did they get bitten?_

_Hair:_

_Eyes:_

_Height/Weight:_

_Facial Features:_

_Any scars, freckles, tattoos, etc?_

_Skin:_

_Any noticeable features?_

_Personality (a few sentences please):_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Family:_

_History (a few sentences please)_

_Jobs?_

_Habits:_

_Are they an optimist or pessimist?_

_Religion?_

_Education?_

_Drink, smoke, etc?_

_How did they find out about the outbreaks?_

_How did they react?_

_Have they lost anyone to the Walkers?_

_How are they coping?_

_Do they want to live?_

_(These next ones are for relationship purposes)_

_Sexual orientation:_

_Do you wish for them to have a relationship?_

_If so, with a canonical character or an OC? Who?_

_What kinds of people will your character get along best with? Enemies?_

_Do they have a secret?_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_(Here's for the weaponry)_

_Primary weapon:_

_Secondary:_

_How well can they handle these weapons?_

_Can they use medical supplies?_

_What about food supplies?_

_What is their preferred role in a group? _

* * *

**I apologise for it being so long but it'll help me portray your character more clearly! Here's mine. **

_Name: Lucien Loha_

_Nicknames? Luce, Luci_

_Age: 21_

_Date of Birth: March 30th, 1992_

_Birthplace/Hometown: Born in Why, Arizona and grew up in Government Camp, Oregon_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: British-American_

_Mutations (2 only) Has four pointed, hallowed out teeth (canines and incisors) connected to a poison sac inside the roof of his mouth, cannot eat regular food to regain energy, must feed on Walkers or raw animals, can run similarly to flitting. LUCIEN IS _NOT _A VAMPIRE. HE DOES NOT NEED BLOOD TO SURVIVE, JUST DIFFERENT FOOD SOURCES._

_How did they get bitten? Lucien was one of the first few to get bitten, he had no clue as to the was going on and wasn't careful, walking to the corner store by himself. At first, he thought he was going to die since he got sick but soon, he was well again and with his freaky new parts._

_Hair: Dark brown and short_

_Eyes: Hazel-yellow_

_Height/Weight: 6'1, 164 lbs._

_Facial Features: Rather smooth with almond shaped eyes, slim eyebrows and nose, and pale pink lips_

_Any scars, freckles, tattoos, etc? Faint freckles on his face and tattoo wings on his shoulder blades and arms_

_Skin: Very pale due to living on the mountains_

_Any noticeable features? Usually his eyes but other than that, no._

_Personality: Lucien is friendly and kind having grown up in a friendly neighbourhood, he's willing to help those in need and does what he thinks is best for the majority although he stands up for himself often and does many things for himself. Whenever he doesn't like/trust someone, he gets snappish and easily annoyed as well as very alert. When he's in a stressful or fast-paced situation, he becomes like a robot and does whatever's necessary to end what began it._

_Likes: the cold climate, mountains, snowboarding, snow, storms_

_Dislikes: the heat, deserts, anything that's too hot for his liking_

_Family: Lucien is an only child and occasionally visits his parents, Mary and Ralo, at the base of the mountain. The two are beginning to lose their youth and have released their sun onto the world shortly after he graduated._

_History: Lucien grew up in the mountains in between two towns, Timberline and Government Camp, graduating from Sandy High School four years ago. He moved into a small apartment complex with his best friends, Ian and William. The three had been friends for years, practically growing up together in a forest, and only broke apart because the apocalypse had kille Ian and sent William off to check on his family and deliver them to safety. Lucien was a part of the school's sabre and rifle line as well as JROTC, planning on joining the military only to change his mind the last minute and deciding on staying within his hometown._

_Jobs? He worked at the Timberline Lodge on Mount. Hood._

_Habits: Lucien tends to rub the back of his neck when he's nervous and scratch behind his left ear when he's indecisive._

_Are they an optimist or pessimist? Optimist_

_Religion? Atheist but forced to go to church by his parents who are Christian._

_Education? Sandy High School, planning to go to University of Oregon or ITTech_

_Drink, smoke, etc? Occasionally smokes, usually when worried or stressed_

_How did they find out about the outbreaks? Lots of people began coming up the mountain and then he got bit_

_How did they react? Confused because it wasn't winter, it was spring, and then absolutely frightened because he got bitten, still a bit freaked out by the new stuff._

_Have they lost anyone to the Walkers? Both his parents._

_How are they coping? He's learning to move on but is still a bit depressed about losing the both of them_

_Do they want to live? Definitely_

_Sexual orientation: Bi_

_Do you wish for them to have a relationship? Lucien's open_

_If so, with a canonical character or an OC? Who? If you wish to be paired with Lucien, just ask._

_What kinds of people will your character get along best with? Enemies? Lucien gets along with just about anyone although he will strongly dislike Lori, Shane, Lilly, and anyone else who was snappish and demanding._

_Do they have a secret? Just the mutation_

_Strengths: A leader, flexible, quick thinker_

_Weaknesses: Sometimes thinks for himself, easily provoked, will kill any who hinders him and the group_

_Primary weapon: Sabre_

_Secondary: Throwing knives_

_How well can they handle these weapons? Lucien was a part of the sabre line so has decent practise with both_

_Can they use medical supplies? Basics but yes, he can_

_What about food supplies? No, not really, he can make a sandwich and things that don't require cooking._

_What is their preferred role in a group? Leader _

* * *

**Start submitting! :)**


	2. Almost there, read this!

_**Alright, here's the final list!**_

_**Females: Ivory Walsh (with little sister, Riley Walsh), Kaitlin Lamb (with little brother, Max Lamb), and Loryn Sanchez.**_

_**Males: Lucien Loha, Elijah Hawkins, Steven Severin**_

_**List of submitters in order: Headless Gummy Bear, IAmTheStars (2), Drawknight, and MaliceArchangela - Thank you for your submissions! **_

_**Now...I've been having some...difficulty getting the first chapter up. All of the characters are very well thought-out and very realistic, I have no idea who to post first. I've spent the entire week or so writing out everyone's chapter, including my own, I want a vote (which is on my page) on who should go first. The characters are anonymous with brief descriptions about themselves. Whoever gets the highest vote by next Tuesday will get theirs posted first.**_

_**Sorry about the delay! I honestly have everyone's written out but choosing who to post first is really hard; I love all your characters! YOU MUST VOTE THROUGH THE POLL, ANY OTHER MEANS WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED.**_


End file.
